1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical controller. In particular, the present invention relates to a numerical controller capable of easily changing a wait target when waiting a plurality of control paths to perform machining in a waited manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wait between paths of a computerized numerical controller (CNC) involves designating a wait counterpart (path) when creating a machining program. For example, a case in which a program code “Pp” is used as a code that designates a wait counterpart and a pattern of a counterpart path to be waited is designated by the number of p will be considered. In this case, when a machining program is executed and a wait M-code is issued, the code Pp is decoded to calculate a wait target. Moreover, when all wait counterparts issue a common wait M-code, completion of wait is sent (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-161022). In this case, when it is desired to change a wait target, all machining programs that include the common wait M-code are to be corrected.
The method proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-161022 has such a form that a control path to be waited is designated in advance by the code Pp. Thus, if the wait target is changed later, all codes Pp which are the instructions that designate a wait counterpart, in machining programs that include M-codes which are the same wait instructions need to be corrected. Moreover, if the number of paths increases, it is difficult to create a machining program.